La curiosité est un vilain défault! Vraiment?
by Naedeath
Summary: "N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de connaître les moindres pensées de l'être aimé ? Ses craintes ou ses désirs ? Et si un jour, le destin vous offrait l'opportunité d'accéder à tout cela, comment réagiriez-vous ' Naruto/Hinata
1. Poser la bonne question !

Le soleil brillait avec éclat au milieu du ciel en ce milieu d'après-midi, baignant le monde de sa lumière ainsi que de sa chaleur enivrante. Chaleur qui devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour à l'approche de l'été. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient en train de tremper leurs pieds dans un lac, pendant que d'autres se baignait entièrement dedans. D'autres préféraient au contraire discuter et rigoler à l'ombre d'un arbre. De jeunes kunoïchis jouaient à chat tandis que certains s'amusaient sur la berge en rigolant comme des fous. La joie était présente dans tous les cœurs. Les examens étant derrière eux, les élèves profitaient de leur dernier jour à l'académie avant de commencer leurs premières missions en tant que ninja.

Les commerçants du village caché de Konoha semblaient également heureux de cette journée. Bon nombre de touristes étaient présents depuis quelques mois et cela ne semblait pas vouloir changer.

Le calme et la tranquillité ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître depuis maintenant quelques mois. Effectivement, depuis maintenant de nombreux mois, le village n'avait plus d'ennemis, ou du moins de grande menace. Cela avait permis aux villageois de prospérer et de profiter de ce moment de paix afin de reconstruire les bâtiments endommagés par les conflits récents et de vivre dans la sérénité

Cependant, une personne parmi tant d'autres ne profitait pas du soleil. Cette personne préférait se promener dans la forêt, jouissant d'un instant de repos bien mérité. Cette personne marchait lentement à l'ombre des arbres, laissant libre cours à ses pensées, profitant de la fraîcheur du lieu. Cette personne se remémorait sa vie, ce qu'il avait accompli, toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues et enfin son rêve devenu réalité. Naruto était enfin devenu Hokage à l'âge de vingt-deux ans après être revenu victorieux de son combat contre l'Akatsuki avec l'aide de ses amis.

Celui-ci était vêtu de sa tenue d'Hokage qu'il portait avec fierté et honneur comme son père le faisait jadis. Il avait perdu toutes les formes angéliques de sa jeunesse pour laisser place à un jeune adulte bien bâti qui rendait bon nombre de demoiselles muettes d'admiration. Ses cheveux avait également poussé, sans que sa coiffure en fut pour autant améliorée. Quelques mèches blondes parvenaient même à tomber devant ses yeux couleur saphir. Le jeune blond fut tiré de ses réflexions par une racine qui failli le faire trébucher. Des feuilles panachées brunâtre s'enroulaient autour de la racine qui était en fait une liane. Celle-ci semblait étranglait lentement le tronc lisse d'un chêne. De la sève suintant de son écorce blessée, ses branche desséchées inclinées vers le sol semblait appeler au secours en indiquant la direction de son malheur.

Les yeux du Rokudaime purent apercevoir à travers les lianes à intervalles irréguliers, des cosses scrutaient les alentour comme si elle redoutaient un intrus. Ses eux remarquèrent également un objet aux travers des lianes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Rapprochant ce regard de plus près il put apercevoir une couleur verte qui se confondait bien avec la nature. Si il ne c'était pas baissé pour voir de plus près, il n'aurais jamais aperçut ce détail. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux épais pendant que son esprit tentait de comprendre ce phénomène.

-Humm qu'est-ce que cela peu bien caché?…Futon… Chuchota-il en composant des signe avec ses mains d'une vitesse hallucinant. Sa veste d'Hokage se mit à flotter légèrement à cause de la vitesse de mouvement de ses main.

D'un seul coup l'air de fit plus tranchant et aiguisée dans certain endroit et semblaient ce déplacer en direction du chêne meurtri. L'air affûté fonça en direction des lianes qui ce vit découper en d'innombrable morceau libérant ainsi l'arbre de sa prison. Cependant, il ce passa quelque chose d'inhabituel. Les lianes épargner se rétractèrent pour retourner à même le sol ou plutôt à l'intérieur de l'objet. Naruto prit une mine étonnée de découvrir un tel un objet à cet endroit et ne put s'empêcher de prononcée une question idiote:

-Un livre?

Un simple bouquin d'une couleur verte, se dirigeant vers la pureté d'une émeraude. La couverture était en cuir qui semblait avoir vieilli pendant de très longues années, celui-ci avaient de nombreux plis et quelques rayures à certain endroit. Il le ramassa avec l'intention d'en lire le titre, mais fut surpris de n'en voir aucun. Avec délicatesse, il souleva le cuir agréable au touché afin d'en découvrir le contenu. Mais son contenu était vide, les pages blanches. On distinguait seulement quelques petits plis à certaines pages qui étaient légèrement jauni par le temps. Il examina pendant de nombreuse secondes l'ouvrage sous toutes les coutures afin de découvrir un quelconque indice avant d'abandonner trouvaille.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici en tout cas, dit le jeune homme à voix haute avant de pousser un faible soupir. Cependant sa voix fut captée par le grimoire qui réagit à sa question. Les pages se tournèrent soudain à une vitesse folle vers le début du livre, ce qui fit pousser un léger cri de surprise à Naruto. Sur une page qui semblait au début vierge se mirent à apparaître des mots. Une écriture de couleur violette très fines et élégante qui appartenais à coup sur à une femme pour avoir tant de beauté.

''Peut être que si tu me poses les bonnes questions, je pourrais t'éclairer...".

Voila ce que lut Naruto sur cette page. Mais tout d'un coup les lettres disparurent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Le blond était abasourdi, intrigué par ce livre. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ce genre de chose. Il voulait laisser le vieux débri par terre et continuer sa route, mais sa curiosité et son devoir d'Hokage le poussaient également à poser des questions à ce danger potentiel. De plus la manière dont était protégé le livre inquiétait le chef du village. N'importe qui aurait put être blessé par ces lianes et celle-ci provenait de l'objet entre les mains du jeune homme.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda Naruto en abandonnant toute résistance à sa soif de connaissances. Malgré le fait que la curiosité soit un vilain défaut, il voulait savoir! De nouvelles lettres violette et gracieuse se mirent à apparaître.

"La question n'est pas de savoir qui je suis…mais à qui j'appartiens. Mais sinon je suis un livre.", répondit l'ouvrage qui semblait avoir de l'humour. D'ailleurs la fin de la phrase tira un léger sourire au jeune homme.

"Mais avant toute chose…A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler?" Demanda le journal à Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une entourloupe?

''Qu'est-ce m'empêche également de vous tuer?'' Demanda le concerné pendant que de nombreuse lianes étaient en train de sortir de la couverture de manière lente pour ce placer devant l'Hokage.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous détruire sur le champ?

''La curiosité? La curiosité est une chose que beaucoup qualifierait de mauvais, mais elle est tellement agréable à assouvir…donc à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler?'' Persista le journal en faisant apparaître des lianes de plus en plus nombreuse et menaçant. Naruto ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par ce jutsu mais il préféra obtempérer pour le moment.

-Naruto…

''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?''

-Co..comment savez vous cela! Presque personne n'est au courant de ma parenté avec le quatrième Hokage alors comment savez-vous cela? Demanda le sixième avec des yeux rond sous la surprise. Lui qui n'avait toujours rien dit à ses amis sur le fait qu'il était le fils de quatrième, un simple ramassis de page était au courant.

''La question n'est pas de savoir comment je sais cela! Maintenant que je sais que j'ai la bonne personne, vous pouvez poser la bonne question.'' Expliqua le livre qui ne fit en aucune manière disparaître les lianes, mais celle-ci étaient moins menaçante.

-A qui appartenez-vous dans ce cas et à quoi servez-vous? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux couleur des champs de blé à l'adresse du cahier. La page se remplit plus rapidement cette fois-ci.

"C'est cela jeune homme…vous avez trouvé la bonne question. A qui j'appartient et dans quel but? J'appartient à Hinata Hûyga et je suis son journal intime." Répondit le journal à l'adresse de Naruto qui semblait soudainement abasourdi à l'idée d'avoir dans les mains le journal intime de la personne dont il était passionnément amoureux. Il avait en quelque sorte toute la vie de sa bien aimée entre les mains. Il pouvait avoir des réponses à ses questions grâce à ce petit carnet. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse écrire un journal intime. Il sembla soudainement retrouver ses esprits quand le concerné de ses pensées se mit à écrire de nouveau.

''Aimerai-tu découvrir?''

-Découvrir quoi? Demanda Naruto qui était encore sonné par les informations.

''Découvrir les plus infimes secrets d'Hinata? Aimerai tu découvrir les pensées les plus secrète de celle que TON cœur désire?'' Questionna le livre faisant ainsi écarquiller les yeux du garçon face à ce qu'il venait de lire.

-Aeuh..co…comment…Nan je ne peux pas lui faire cela! Je ne peux violer sa vie privée.

''Qui te parle de violer sa vie privée…je te propose juste de voir! N'aimerai tu pas savoir qui elle aime en secret?''

-Nan je refuse catégoriquement…de plus cela me ferait trop de mal découvrir qui elle aime. Dit l'Hokage en baissant les yeux qui venait d'être submerger de tristesse.

''De toute façon je ne te demande pas ton avis…''

Cependant Naruto ne put lire cette phrase que le journal venait de tourner plusieurs pages à une vitesse folle. Pourtant le livre était de taille plutôt normale, mais semblait enchanté par un jutsu pour que le nombre de pages soit infini sans être encombrant. Il se laissa donc glisser contre un arbre et ce retrouva assis sur le sol sous un rayon de soleil qui passait à travers le feuillage. Le journal arrêta sa course folle entre les pages et des lettres apparurent, mais en très grand nombre cette fois-ci. Naruto tenait fermement le livre. Puis soudainement, les lettres du livre ce mirent à briller d'une couleur violette aveuglante accompagné du sceau Huyga au sommet. Aveuglée par tant de lumière il ferma les yeux et ne vit pas les lianes foncer sur lui pour le recouvrir entièrement et l'attirer dans cette lumière aveuglante.

Et dans un dernier flash de lumière violette le Rokudaime de Konoha disparut, happé par le journal intime qui retomba sans plus de cérémonie au sol.


	2. Mais où suis je?

Un tourbillon de lumière violette et légèrement bleu foncé était en train d'envelopper et de faire zigzaguer la pauvre victime du journal intime d'Hinata Huyga qui essayait de se débattre sans succès. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir baissé sa garde ainsi ce qui avait permis aux lianes de le retenir emprisonné et de l'emmener de force à l'intérieur de celui-ci. La lumière ne cessait de l'aveugler, et Naruto se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Cependant son hypothèse tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il tenta de la défaire. Soit ce n'était en aucune manière une illusion soit elle relevait d'un très haut niveau.

Après une minute qui sembla durée une éternité au jeune blond, la lumière diminua pour laisser place à la réalité. Il parvenait à voir de nouveau les couleurs des environs même si le décor était encore très flou et violet. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils pour mieux y voir mais fut interrompu par sa chute. En effet celui-ci venait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol de pierre.

-De la pierre? Mais j'étais dans la forêt! S'exclama Naruto avant de ce redresser tout en ne ressentant aucune douleur.

Il observa les alentours et reconnu sans difficultés les rues de Konoha. Rien ne semblait avoir vraiment changé. La ruelle était faite de pierre toute désordonnées. Les bâtiments avaient les traces d'une existence assez longue et qui durerait encore un bon moment. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par les rayons du soleil qui étaient diffèrents. C'était le crépuscule alors qu'il ne devrait être que le début de l'après-midi. Il remarqua également une vielle dame à un mètre sur sa gauche approché d'une fenêtre. Elle était en train de prendre un gâteau posé sur le rebord pour refroidir.

Le chef du village ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de la saluer. Toutefois, elle ne lui rendit en aucune manière son bonjour, ni son geste et fit comme si il n'était pas… comme s'il n'existait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! Pensa-t-il à haute voix avant d'entendre des voix à quelques mètres de lui.

-Va-t'en le monstre, on veut pas de toi! Dit une voix enfantine d'où on pouvait ressentir la haine et le dégoût.

-Ouais ! Quitte le village ! On veut pas d'un démon comme toi ! Accentua un autre enfant qui était accompagné d'une dizaine de camarades.

Tous avaient un regard de dégoût et même de peur pour certain. En entendant cela le garçon dont les yeux reflétaient un début de colère voulut leur apprendre les bonnes manières, et réconforter l'enfant qui ce faisait traiter de la sorte, mais au moment ou ses yeux rencontrèrent l'enfant en question son cœur rata un battement.

Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, des centaines de questions étaient en train de lui torturer l'esprit pendant que son cœur tentait de ce calmer en vain. Des souvenirs étaient en train de l'assaillir pendant qu'il regardait ce petit garçon qui avait la tête baissée. Il était en train de revoir son enfance sous passage de flash devant ses yeux, la peur, la solitude lui remontèrent au travers de la gorge l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Son cœur se serra sous la douleur, l'obligeant à y porter une main et une autre à sa tête pour faire disparaître ses souvenirs. De fines larmes apparurent sur la commissure de ses yeux bleus.

-T'as pas compris le monstre ! Tire toi ! Hurla le garçon qui semblait être le chef de la bande qui lança un objet en direction du petit garçon isolé.

Ayant les larmes aux yeux celui-ci ne le vit pas venir et se prit un ballon au niveau de la tête lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec une sorte de spirale en son centre. Il avait également un petit short orange accompagné de scandales. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et de couleur doré qui faisaient ressortir magnifiquement bien ses yeux bleus comparables à des saphirs, mais qui faisait également ressortir trois fines cicatrices sur chaque joue.

C'est donc en larmes que le petit prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en courant…

Malgré les souvenirs et la douleur précédente il resta immobile et totalement dans ses pensées par ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était sa jeunesse, son souvenir, sa douleur, sa peine.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la bande d'enfants s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations loin d'ici et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Naruto remarqua la présence d'une autre personne. Cachée à l'abri des regards qui devait avoir tout vu et surtout tout entendu.

A la vue de cette personne Naruto écarquilla encore plus les yeux. Et là, il comprit… toutes ses questions venaient d'avoir des réponses, l'horrible puzzle dans sa tête venait de se terminer. Naruto Uzumaki était en ce moment même en train de visionner un souvenir d'Hinata Huyga. Par quel moyen ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Il put toutefois enfin admirer la jeune Huyga sortir de sa cachette. Celui-ci n'avait jamais fait attention dans sa jeunesse mais elle était déjà magnifique. Il se rapprocha de la jeune Huyga et s'agenouilla doucement avant de tendre une main vers son visage. Il avait tellement envie de lui caresser le visage, mais sa main traversa soudainement sa joue.

-Maudit journal… Chuchota-t-il.

Elle portait une tenue de la prestigieuse famille Huyga qui lui recouvrait la totalité de son corps qui s'accordait à la couleur de ses cheveux bleus nuit. Mais les faisant également ressortir à merveilleux.

-Je pourrais m'y perdre… Chuchota Naruto en regardant cette petite fille partir à la poursuite du jeune garçon.

*Pourquoi sont-il si méchants avec lui?* Entendis Naruto autour de lui. Comme si la voix venait de tout les côtés. Pourtant la jeune Huyga n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et l'esprit de Naruto fit rapidement le rapprochement.

-J'entends ses pensées ! Dit-il à voix basse complètement abasourdit.

*Pourquoi ne le laisse t-il pas tranquille ? Il n'a rien fait !* Pensa la petite fille qui ce mit à chercher où était partit le blondinet.

*Où est-il partit ?* Se demanda l'héritière du clan Huyga avant de l'apercevoir et de partir à sa poursuite.

*Comment un garçon comme lui pourrait être un monstre ?* Furent les dernières pensées qu'il entendit étant donné que l'enfant était hors de portée. Il remarqua alors que plus l'élue de son cœur s'éloignait et plus le décor devenait flou. Il se mit soudainement à courir ayant comprit qu'il devait suivre la propriétaire du souvenir.

Après avoir rattraper celle qui faisait battre son cœur il marcha à ses côtés en l'observant, l'écoutant, allant de surprise en surprise. Elle ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour lui à cette époque.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un ressente autre chose que de la haine envers moi. Ce dit l'Hokage après avoir observait pendant de longues minutes la jeune fille.

Il se souvenait que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé ou même parlé. Tout le monde l'avait ignoré avant de le mépriser sans aucune raison valable. Pour lui cela avait été son enfance, mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi on lui faisait subir cette vie. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation et dans ses souvenirs par des pleurs et des gémissements.

Il se tourna pour se voir plus petit. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même prêt d'un fleuve traversant Konoha. Celui-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne remarqua en aucun cas ses deux observateurs.

*Il a l'air si triste… si malheureux… Que dois-je faire ?* Pensa la jeune Huyga cachée derrière un petit muret vieilli par le temps et qui était désagréable au touché..

*Pourquoi sont-il aussi cruels avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Et si j'allais le voir? Nan.. je n'y arriverais pas…*

-Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Dit le petit garçon ne se doutant pas qu'il était écouté.

-Je n'ai… jamais rien fais de mal.

A ces mots, le décoloré détourna le regard et s'adossa au muret. Il avait la tête baissé et fixait intensément la petit fille. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui rouvrir une plaie à vif qui venait à peine de cicatrisé correctement.

*J'ai envie d'aller lui parler… mais j'ai peur…et puis si père venait à l'apprendre…Que dois-je faire ?* Pensa la jeune fille avant de devenir flou.

Il remarqua que le décor était en train de redevenir flou et que la lumière violette aveuglante refaisait surface. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard sur la petite fille et put remarquer le symbole des Huyga briller. Il comprit que cet embrasement lumineux provenait des armoiries de son clan. Cette fois-ci il ne se débattit en aucune manière


	3. Première rencontre?

Tourbillonnant à travers le sceau et la lumière violette, l'Hokage du village caché de Konoha semblait ailleurs. Son cerveau était en train de fonctionner au delà de ses capacités. Il était très affecté à l'intérieur de lui-même après avoir revu son enfance malheureuse, sa solitude, son monde… sa vie. Mais par dessus tout il ne cessait de penser au visage d'Hinata. Cette enfant qui le regardait à l'abri des regards avec curiosité et non avec peur. Cette petite fille qui ne l'avait pas regardé avec haine mais plutôt avec compassion et surtout qui avait cherché à le connaître.

Sentant de l'herbe sous ses fesses, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux pour découvrir de grande étendues vertes accompagnées d'arbres de toutes sortes. Les belles pelouses étaient accompagnées par de petits sentiers ainsi que par des balançoires et surtout par des enfants.

-Humm…le parc. Constata le ninja qui venait de reconnaître les environs pour y être venu beaucoup de fois durant sa jeunesse.

Son regard fit le tour des lieux à la recherche d'Hinata, mais ne la vit pas. Il y avait cependant beaucoup d'enfants présents en train de jouer.

Certain s'amusaient à la balançoire alors que d'autre faisaient de grandes parties de cache-cache sous l'œil bienveillant et protecteur de leurs parents. En regardant le soleil, il constata que c'était la fin de l'après-midi et cela expliquait le grand nombre de personnes présentes. Le grand blond marcha à peine quelques secondes avant de se voir plus jeune.

Sans doute ses talents de ninja lui permirent de découvrir son lui plus jeune, ou bien était-ce dû au fait que ce petit garçon était vraiment pas doué pour se cacher à l'issu des autres.

Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même adossé à un arbre. Il semblait perdu dans son monde, ignorant royalement les gens qui ce trouvaient autour de lui.

-Humpf…Soupira Naruto en ce voyant ainsi.

Il se souvenait avoir longtemps cherché à comprendre pourquoi on le traitait ainsi. Il avait passé des heures et des heures assit contre un arbre à essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Mais également pour se dissimuler à ses agresseurs. Il avait versé énormément de larmes, avait crié et même hurlé de rage devant tant d'injustice et d'incompréhension. Il avait toujours était seul… sans raison.

-Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas de moi? Chuchota le garçon pour lui-même qui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de jouer avec les autres enfants… en vain.

A l'entente de cette phrase le Rokudaime savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses plus mauvais souvenirs d'enfance.

-Notre première rencontre… Chuchota-t-il à son tour l'Hokage qui avait soudainement baissé les yeux.

Depuis ce fameux jour il avait cru qu'Hinata pensait la même chose de lui que les autres. Qu'il n'était qu'un monstre qui ne méritait pas de vivre dans ce village ou même de vivre tout court.

*Naruto-kun…* Entendit il avant de se redresser soudainement sur ses deux jambes en cherchant du regard la jeune Huyga.

Celle-ci était assise dans l'herbe un peu plus loin en train de cueillir des fleurs. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait, étant donné que son regard était constamment fixait sur le petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même. Elle avait un jolie petit bouquet de marguerites dans une de ses mains pendant que l'autre cherchait à tâtons une autre tige.

Elle semblait nerveuse et cela se voyait aux fleurs qu'elle cueillait. La nervosité lui faisait doucement tripoter, découper les tiges et les pétales des fleurs de son bouquet sans lâcher des yeux le garçon.

*Aller vas y!* Pensa Hinata qui semblait vouloir se donner du courage pour aller le voir, le réconforter en faire… son ami.

*Aller aujourd'hui je vais réussir… Je vais… je vais… je… j'y arrive pas!* Pensa la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre son courage à deux mains et à se dirigeait vers ce garçon.

*Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de le voir lui ?… Pourquoi… HAN ! Il… il me regarde !* La jeune Huyga était totalement paralysée par ce regard si profond.

Elle avait arrêtée de tripoter ses fleurs, son regard laiteux était totalement envoûté par ses yeux couleur saphir. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte par l'émotion de voir que ce garçon la regardait pour la première fois.

*Il me regarde… il me regarde !*

Le réceptacle de Kuybi qui avait sentit un regard persistant sur lui avait relevé les yeux à la recherche de cette personne. Il croisa ainsi deux perles blanche qui le fixaient. Une petite fille qui semblait avoir son âge et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il espéra qu'elle ne soit pas comme les autres et il lui fit un sourire timide.

*Il… il me sourit !* Pensa Hinata avant de rougir fortement et de baisser les yeux en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur ses fleurs.

Elle était tellement occupée à penser à ce sourire et à ce regard qu'elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle. L'héritière du clan Huyga vit devant elle une ombre qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son corps. En relevant légèrement les yeux elle put apercevoir ses scandales.

-Bonjour. Dit Naruto d'une petite voix avec un doux sourire.

*Il me parle.. qu..q u'est-ce que je dois faire… oh j'ai si peur… et si je faisais une bêtise...* Pensa Hinata en relevant les yeux pour replonger son regard dans le sien.

*Il est tellement impressionnant… je… vais y arriver!* Pensa Hinata avant d'avaler sa salive pour répondre à son bonjour.

-Euh… bo… bo… eu… Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Hinata qui semblait en ce moment comme paralysée.

La jeune fille était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, sa bouche venait de s'entrouvrir encore plus. Naruto perdit alors son sourire et baissa à son tour la tête. Celui-ci avait pensé que cette fille pourrait être différente des autres, mais il c'était une fois de plus trompé. Elle était rouge de colère et il pouvait facilement lire de la peur dans son regard.

*Pourquoi ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui parler maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi !* Pensa la jeune brune totalement désemparée.

-Ça va, j'ai compris, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je m'en vais. Dit Naruto avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir d'où il venait.

*Non ne t'en vas pas… Attends reviens !* Voila les mots qu'aurait voulu prononcer cette personne en tendant la main devant elle. Mais sa timidité l'en empêcha.

*Je veux pas que tu partes!*

-Hinata…Dit l'Hokage totalement désemparé, lui qui croyait qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Les pensées de la jeune fille lui firent du bien et il aurait bien aimé les entendre dans sa jeunesse. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était de la peur qu'il y avait dans son regard et non de l'envie pour être son ami. Certes, le précédent souvenir lui avait fait l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur, mais il avait cru que quelque chose lui avait fait changé d'avis avant leur première rencontre…

Il regarda avant impuissance l'élue de son coeur tendre le bras vers le garçon sans parvenir à prononcer un seul mot.

-Va t'en sale MONSTRE! Dit une voix d'adulte de manière autoritaire et méchante.

*Non père… pas maintenant* Pensa Hinata en ce retournant vers son père qui arrivait dans sa direction avec sa mère.

Celui-ci semblait furieux, de la haine ainsi que de la méchanceté se lisaient dans son regard. Il semblait vouloir tuer ce garçon sur le champs. Par réflexe l'Hokage se plaça devant son lui plus petit.

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille! Cria-t-il cette fois pendant que sa femme prenait la petite fille dans ses bras avant de partir.

Naruto regarda cette scène avec envie. Il avait tellement envie de connaître cette sensation, d'être serré dans les bras de sa maman.

-Maman… Chuchota le jeune Uzumaki avant d'entendre d'autres injures venant de toutes parts...

*Naruto-kun… Gomen!* Entendit t'il en fixant le dos de Hiashy dont le symbole du clan Huyga était brodé dessus. D'ailleurs celui-ci ce mit à devenir violet avant de dégager cette intense lumière violette annonçant la fin du souvenir. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et les réflexions revenir. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'Hinata était comme les autres. Croyant qu'elle avait peur de lui, qu'il la répugnait au point d'en être rouge de colère. Si seulement il avait pu savoir cela, peut être aurait t'il était plus proche… d'elle


End file.
